When scanning electronic circuit (such as printed circuit board and integrated circuits), different color filtering may be required to detect different types of defects. However, using one or more cameras to acquire multiple images (using different filters and/or different lighting) of the same circuit is a slow technical process, which slows down scanning procedures. Using two or more cameras and two or more lighting systems is high cost.